


[podfic] Tonal reds

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfics [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, Daredevil (TV) Spoilers, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Multi, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Episode: s01e13 Daredevil, Post-Season/Series 01, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Vanessa becoming the next Kingpin





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tonal reds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805477) by [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni). 



 

 **Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/r94vsqqwxsgetbh/DD%20Tonal%20reds.mp3?dl=0) (3.20 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:03:11

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to endeni for letting me continue to hang around and podfic your fics! Also for the lovely coverart as well! <3
> 
> I'm so excited to participate in my first ever Awesome Ladies anthology!


End file.
